


r u a murderer

by heyjudebangbangwentmaxwellshammer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, i dont even know anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjudebangbangwentmaxwellshammer/pseuds/heyjudebangbangwentmaxwellshammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was bored ok</p></blockquote>





	r u a murderer

wiLliam aimed the g nu at do ctor lecter an d sa id " r u a murder dr lecteR"

c ahannibal stared at him and simply shouted "yAS"

wi l l iam gasped and we nt to shot 

ja ck the coo l fb i m an ra n it and boomed boomed his shoulder

"n o bad do g"

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored ok


End file.
